


Up Close

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-29
Updated: 2001-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Takes place before the famous shower scene in TEHDT.





	Up Close

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Up Close

## Up Close

by d.c.

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: Alliance is a bitch for owning them, so I made a non-profit request to feature them.

Author's Notes: I thank the slash gods (or more specifically, Linda and Sandy) for   
the email groups TwoAxes!   


Story Notes: I can't keep track of the spoilers I use, so beware!   


* * *

"Close Up"  
by d.c. 

Blue-grey eyes surveyed the prey on the sink. It seemed lethargic, unaware of the scrutiny it was being subjected to. Or maybe it was dying. 

"I can't seem to discern the specific type of parasite." the Mountie stated. 

"Outta' my way!" shouted the Italian as he pushed his friend aside and began to strip himself of the soiled clothing that had been tainted in the dumpster. 

Fraser, however, was too busy analyzing their specimen to take much notice. "I have a pretty good idea, but I can't be certain under these conditions." 

Vecchio's jacket landed next to him, and the removal of cloth began to grow exponentially. "Off! off! I must get it off!" Ray was shouting. Bare feet padded over to the tub and the water was frantically turned on, not having bothered to judge the flow of hot and cold. 

The Canadian was becoming more curious of his findings. "I'm going to need to see this at a closer level. Ray, do you have a magnifying glass?" 

The sound of wisping silk flowing down lank arms. Ray was taking off his shirt. Fraser dug his nails into his palms to concentrate on the pain instead of the scenario playing out behind him. 

"You're outta' luck, Fraser." a hurried Vecchio replied. "Maria's kids have probably hidden it to avoid doing their science homework." 

Fraser remembered his grandmother teaching lessons. "How about a pair of reading glasses?" 

It took a second for the Mountie to realize the silence that had overcome the other side of the room. Still mostly absorbed in the writhing maggot before him, he said, "Ray?". He turned to see a quiet, naked Ray Vecchio wrapping a towel around his waist with his head down. The sight shocked the demure, blue-eyed man speechless. 

"Just a minute." the Detective somberly remarked. The tall Italian left the room and returned a moment later, reaching a pair of eyeglasses to his friend. "Here." 

Benny regained his ability to move and checked the clarity of his sample. He smiled as he examine the worm. "Yes, these will do quite well. I'll return them to your mother as soon as possible." 

Ray, however, was still looking away lost in thought. The Mountie could not figure out what could be causing such a down mood in his best friend. 

"They're not my mom's." Ray blandly replied. "They were my father's." 

The spectacles seemed to burn Fraser's hand at that moment. He truly looked at them for the first time and not as a distraction from the pure form of his partner behind him. "I see." he retorted, just as vanilla. 

Vecchio wrapped his arms around himself. "I went with him to get them. Jeez, I must've been about ten. He _hated_ getting bifocals. Said it made him look old. Of course that meant he could get something to drink." 

The Mountie continued to look at the white porcelain, but was not honestly seeing a damned thing except a hurt, confused, ten year old boy with the most gorgeous eyes that he would have done anything to comfort. Fraser fell back on the only thing he knew which could defuse the situation, but it wasn't without a certain amount of grief. "I don't remember if my father wore glasses. I guess he did, after a while." 

He took the chance of looking to catch once last glimpse of the object of his desire in the mirror. With a shock, he locked eyes Ray, who was slipping the towel off near the shower stall. They held that look for a few seconds too long. The Mountie took the chance and let his eyes drift downward...and then a little further...until the message was clear. 

* _BAM!!BAM!!BAM!!_ * came the sound from the bathroom door. "Let me in, Ray! I know he's in there!" shouted the predatory, female Vecchio. 

The man with the hazel-green eyes adjusted the temperature of the shower and resumed the intense stare with his best friend. 

"I'll let you in when it doesn't matter, Frannie." Ray barked while undoing the lock. Benny paid no mind to Francesca's tirade as Vecchio jumped in the shower. 

**Too bad I'm not taking a shower as well.** he thought. 

* * *

End


End file.
